User blog:1seddiefan/iJoin a Talent Show
I saw some people make a episode or series of their own so I decided to make one of my own episode. Plot Freddie's childhood best friend Matthew moves to Seattle, and finds a poster of a talent show. Matthew decides to join to make his older brother Ethan to get some respect for him. Matthew makes Freddie the guitarist, Sam the drummer, and some girl named Rebecca to be the bassist. Subplot Spencer makes Gibby help him make a large firework made out of smaller fireworks. Mrs. Benson comes in and she gets talked into helping them. Creddie Hints § Carly smiles as she watches Freddie play the guitar § Freddie looks at Carly as he sings backup. § Carly and Freddie stand really close to each other. Creddie Quotes Freddie: (singing backup looking at Carly) Without you I am nothing at all. Carly: (impressed with Freddie's guitar playing skills at the end of the talent show) Freddie I didn't know you can play guitar. Freddie: (smiling) Thanks. I used to play guitar when I was younger. Carly: (Angry that Freddie is talking to some girl at the end of the talent show. Carly and Sam walks up) Who's this? Freddie: (Noticing the angry look) My cousin. Seddie Hints § Matthew hints his cousin and her boyfriend are in a love/hate relationship § Matthew probably chose Freddie and Sam to be in the band to get Freddie away from Carly § Matthew at first thought Sam and Freddie were a couple Seddie Quotes Matthew: (Noticing Sam and Freddie fighting) You guys sound like my cousin Rebecca and her boyfriend Jason. Sam and Freddie: (Seems to blush at the same time when Matthew said that) Matthew: (Chosing who to be in the band) Freddie you're the guitarist and Sam you're the drummer. Carly: What about me? Matthew: (Shrugs uninterested with her) Cam Hints § Carly and Sam are sitting close together on the couch. § Sam is pratically sitting on Carly's lap on the couch § Matthew contuines to think they are dating. Cam Quotes Matthew: (Stares as Carly and Sam seems to be holding hands) Are you two dating? Carly and Sam: (Starts to blush at the same time) Matthew: (Notices how Sam seems to pratically sit on Carly's lap, whispers to Freddie) Are they dating? Freddie: (Gives Matthew a weird look) Matthew: (Annoyed with Carly and Sam) Are you two dating are not? Carly and Sam: (Starts saying no at the same time) Subplot Quotes Mrs. Benson: (Walks in seeing the firework sculptor) Is that a giant firework? Spencer: (Proudly) Yeah. Gibby: (Walks in the Shay's apartment seeing the firework sculptor) What is that? Spencer: (Smiling) A giant firework. Gibby and Spencer: (At the same time) Please help us Mrs. Benson. Mrs. Benson: Well I don't know. Hope you enjoyed it. Did you like it. Hate it? I think I made Mrs. Benson out of character. Should I make another episode? What do you think? Category:Blog posts